


Down The Rabbit Hole

by Anoel



Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Fanvids, M/M, Magic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snakes, Trippy, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Going down the rabbit hole





	Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



Title: Down The Rabbit Hole  
Music: "Down The Rabbit Hole" by Adam Lambert  
Fandom: True Blood S1-4  
Focus: Lafayette/Jesus  
Summary: Going down the rabbit hole  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), blood  
Notes: Made for the Equinox Exchange (Fall 2017).  
Download Link: [Down The Rabbit Hole (75mb)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-DownTheRabbitHole.mp4)

Lyrics

Break out all the mechanical  
Step right up to the freaky and tangible  
Hands uncuffed, take the leash on this animal  
If it’s getting hyphy hit me with a night stick  
Slip right into your stripper shoes  
Roll the dice, I got snake eyes and déjà vu  
Poppin off, fire melted with bally-hoo?  
Tune in (tune in)  
Turn on (turn on)  
Drop out

Going down the rabbit hole  
Get away from all we know  
Come on, follow  
Come on and follow me  
Going down the rabbit hole  
Even hoes and gigolos  
Come on, follow  
Come on and follow me

Quick slow high or low  
You’re never going to know for sure  
See in stereo  
Down the rabbit hole


End file.
